


A happy announcement?

by huntingosprey



Series: JWP2014 [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingosprey/pseuds/huntingosprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets asked an embarrassing question thanks to Sherlock's choice of phrase.</p>
<p>For prompt #13 <b> Fun with Language.</b> "Very sorry to knock you up, Watson". Take a line from the original Canon that may have a drastically different meaning now, either from its Victorian origin or that means something different in another English-speaking locale such as the U.S., Canada or Australia, and run with it!</p>
<p>It's late I'm dopey on pain killers and I'm very very sorry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A happy announcement?

"So um, is, you know, er, uncomfortable?"

John blinked, reviewed the hesitantly uttered question and looked blankly at the girl hovering nervously at his elbow while Sherlock and Greg argued over the courpse.

"Does what hurt?" he asked in bafflement "Getting shot? Yes it does, getting shot in the head, probably not. Dead before he knew anything about it."

"Nnno," she took a deep breath "He said he'd knocked you up," a hand waived at Sherlock "and I wondered you know if" she leaned in to whisper in his ear "carrying a child is uncomfortable."

John stared at her blankly before the penny dropped and he went scarlet "Ah. Um I don't, that is to say um." He paused for a second to curse Sherlock's choice of phrase "That's not what he meant."

"What did she say?" Sherlock demanded in the cab later "You blushed so hard I'm surprised you did rupture a blood vessel."

John thought about it for all of ten seconds "She was asking what we were going to call the child."

Sherlock snapped his head up from his phone and stared "Pardon?!"

"Well," John grinned "You did tell her you'd knocked me up so she was asking when I was due and if we'd thought of a name yet."

Sherlock blinked and stared blankly at him for nearly sixty seconds before asking in an apologetic voice "Not a good phrase to use?"

John giggled "I'm sure there are worse but yeah, not good. You have a reputation to maintain after all and you said yourself that rumor is the most powerful tool in the world."

Sherlock blushed and went back to staring at his phone for the rest of the cab journey, which John considered good enough pay back for the unintentional trouble.


End file.
